Facsimile apparatuses capable of communicating not only a monochrome binary image (to be referred to as a normal image hereinafter) but also a multilevel image (to be referred to as a high-quality image hereinafter) such as a color or grayscale image have conventionally been known.
The conventional facsimile apparatus capable of communicating normal and high-quality images has common setting of the receiving capacity such as the receivable resolution or receivable size regardless of the type of received image, i.e., reception mode.
For example, when the facsimile apparatus supports the A3 size as a maximum receivable size in a normal reception mode in which a normal image is received, it must support the A3 size so as to receive it similarly in a high-quality reception mode in which a high-quality image is received. Also, for example, when the facsimile apparatus supports a resolution of 400 dpi as a maximum receivable resolution in the normal reception mode, it must support reception at the resolution of 400 dpi similarly in the high-quality reception mode.
In this manner, the conventional facsimile apparatus, which supports high receiving capacity in the normal reception mode, must also support high receiving capacity in the high-quality reception mode.
Even if the user wants to change the receiving capacity (maximum receivable size or maximum receivable resolution) between normal and high-quality images in the facsimile apparatus, the facsimile apparatus cannot meet the demand.
To realize, e.g., the same maximum receivable size in the two reception modes, the high-quality reception mode requires a larger-capacity memory and more complicated processing circuit than the normal reception mode. When particularly the maximum receivable size of a high-quality image can be set smaller than that of a normal image, common setting of the maximum receivable size for the two reception modes is wasteful in terms of the cost.